


Valentine

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Two Self-conscious idiots are dumb and insecure together.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote this on three hours of sleep and three-hundred milligrams of caffeine. I am definitely feeling it now Mr. Krabbs.
> 
> Also, Chloé makes her first appearance.

“Adrikins, are you even listening to me?”

Adrien shot up to find Chloé scowling at him, her foot tapping impatiently. He’d been trying to think of something the perfect Valentine’s date without borrowing too many ideas from the rooftop fiasco with Glaciator. “I’m sorry Chloé, I’ve just been a bit lost in thought.”

“Well, obviously.” She yanked a chair out, sitting next to him, “Look, we haven’t hung out in a while, so, just tell me what’s bothering you so we can get back to having fun.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. It’s kind of a romance thing.” Adrien chuckled nervously. Ladybug always seemed a little… unpleasant with Chloé, and he wasn’t sure if asking for her advice would be a great idea. _Maybe Marinette_ …

“Then you should have come to me sooner. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, and I am an expert in love.”

“That’s really sweet, but it’s kind of a secret-”

“Right, secret girlfriend, can’t tell anyone, I _know_.” Chloé rolled her eyes as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. “Look Adrikins, I don’t care who she is, I just care that you’re happy. I mean, obviously she’s not good enough for you, but, the only two people who would be are me and Ladybug.”

Adrien laughed, the sound hollow even to his own ears. _If only she knew_.

“So, what present have you gotten her?”

“Oh, I was thinking of getting her this new video game that just came out.” Adrien pursed his lips, considering. “Or maybe the new Clara Nightingale album?”

Chloé looked horrified as if he’d suggested bringing her dead toad. “Wrong. Do you want this girl to dump you on the spot?” She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before patting his arm condescendingly. “It’s a good thing you came to me. Don’t worry, with my help, she’ll be confessing her love in ten seconds flat.”

“How did you know we hadn’t said the L-word?”

“Are you kidding me?” She laughed. “With date ideas like that, it would be a miracle if you’d kissed yet.” Adrien blushed crimson and Chloé narrowed her eyes. “Well, I guess she’d have to be blind to not have kissed you at least. Now, we need to get to a jewelers stat. Would you say she looks better in sapphires or rubies?” She paused, tapping her chin, then shrugged. “Never mind, diamonds are a safer bet. Now come on, the day is wasting.”

It was surprisingly easy to set up. Chloé was more unstoppable force than a teen girl as she handled basically everything from booking a suite at Le Grand Paris for them to meet at to procuring the perfect diamond necklace. “Okay,” she stood at the door adjusting the tie to his tuxedo, “You can do this. Dancing, presents, gourmet food. You can thank me later.” 

She left about ten minutes before Ladybug was supposed to show up, and Adrien spent that time sitting down only to stand back up and then sit down again. Plagg was enjoying the Camembert that Chloé had only included after an hour of badgering and insisting his girlfriend had a _mature_ palette. 

“You are making me anxious kid, just relax.”

“It’s hard”, Adrien muttered, pulling at his collar. “Mean, dressing up is nice and all, but one of the best parts about being with Ladybug is not having to, you know?”

“I can understand that. Cheese doesn’t care what you wear or how you look.” Plagg sighed dreamily, inhaling the snack at an alarming rate.

“But, Chloé’s right she hasn’t sad she _loves_ me. Maybe she wants to be treated like a princess. I mean, she deserves it for sure.”

Plagg Shrugged, “I mean, you haven’t said it either. Maybe she’s waiting for you? You know how your bug is, always blushing and saying embarrassing things.”

“But Chat Noir confessed all the time, and she never seemed to appreciate it.” Adrien sighed, lips twisting in amusement. “Besides, she’s cute when she blushes.” Plagg gagged, but before Adrien could shush him there was a knock at the window. “She’s here!” 

The Kwami grabbed the rest of his cheese and ducked into a hiding place and Adrien dashed to the window, flinging it open to reveal his lady love. She was stunning as always, the white dress over her suit and a large package under her arm were exceptionally charming.

“I hope I’m not late!” She slid into the room and looked around her, the smile dropping a bit. “Oh, wow. It looks really elegant.” She clasped her hands in front of her and looked up at him. “And you look so dashing. I feel underdressed.” 

“Nonsense, you are a vision.” He winked at her, pleased when her cheeks flushed that lovely shade of pink he adored. “I’ve got a few things planned, a waltz perhaps? And I’ve been told the mussels are sublime.” 

Ladybug fidgeted with her box and nearly dropped it. When she dove to catch it she slipped, and Adrien had to snatch her into his arms before she could fall as well. “Sorry!”

“It was my pleasure.” He pulled her closer and her brows furrowed. It had certainly been more than ten seconds, and if anything, Ladybug seemed to be getting more troubled as time wore on. “But maybe presents first?” Chloé had said the necklace was his ace in the hole. He didn’t want to have to use it so early, but he needed to clear whatever funk had settled.

“Okay.” Her eyes were wide and her hands a bit shaky as he led her to the bench at the foot of the bed. She sat as far away from him as physically possible, her body positioned away. This was definitely not going as planned. His throat caught in despair as he realized she was treating him like she treated Chat sometimes.

“Here you are Lovebug, it’s not even half as exquisite as you, but then, I doubt anything would hold a candle.” Those were the words Chloé had drilled into his head, and he was thankful to get them out without messing up. He handed her the present, wincing as she trembled while opening it. 

“It’s gorgeous Adrien,” Ladybug shoved the parcel she’d brought with her behind her back and lowered her gaze. “I just wish I’d gotten you something too.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed as he stared pointedly through her, to the wrapped box. “That’s okay?” She made no move to take the necklace, her eyes locked firmly on the ground and her hands clenched in her lap. This was not where he’d expected the night to be at this point. He took her palms in his, squeezing gently as he tried to meet her gaze. She refused, her cheeks darkening as she bit her lip. “Ladybug, if I’ve done something to upset you-”

“I can’t dance!”, she blurted, yanking her hands away to cross her arms over her chest.

“Oh. Um, well, we don’t have to dance.”

“It’s not just that. I didn’t wear anything fancy and I got you a present, but it’s not nearly as nice as what you got me.” She finally looked at him, her eyes shimmering. “I think I should go home.”

Adrien grabbed her hand as she stood, pulling her back to him. “I’m sorry! Please, let me fix it. I can make it perfect if you just give me a chance-”

“It is perfect”, she cut him off. “That’s the problem. I brought a movie and snacks and a homemade present. I thought we could try cuddling, or maybe something else.” The last part was a whisper that he wouldn’t have caught if he wasn’t Chat Noir. But he was, and he did, and he laughed. He laughed at how dumb he was to listen to Chloe, bless her soul she’d just been trying to help, and at how hopeless everything seemed.

“It’s not funny”, she muttered, tears close to the surface.

“It’s not”, he agreed, dropping her hand as if it burned him. “But I’ll cry if I don’t laugh.” 

“Don’t cry. It's not worth it.”

He heard what she meant though. That _she_ wasn’t worth it. “Ladybug, I _love_ you.” 

“How?” Her voice shook.

There it was, the root of it. “How could I not? Hear my soul speak: the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service.”

Her tears finally welled up as she snorted at him. “Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?”

He nodded, blinking back his own tears, “Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love.” They were both crying then. Crying and laughing and embracing like fools. 

“I love you too”, she murmured into his chest after the hysterics had subsided. His heart nearly burst from his chest as he pulled her to him for a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if only Adrien would take the rest of Plagg's advice.


End file.
